Just a Dream
by XJhoker
Summary: Y antes de que el joven se diera cuenta, Mello y él estaban abrazados en el pasto quedándose dormidos, Matt simplemente escuchando a Mello repetir suavemente – "No más que eso…."-
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Inspirado en la canción "**Black Out**" de **Muse**. Matt x Mello.

* * *

_"Don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this love's too good to last  
and I'm too old to dream_

_don't grow up too fast  
and don't embrace the past  
this life's too good to last  
and I'm too young to care_

_don't kid yourself  
and don't fool yourself  
this life could be the last  
and we're too young to see"_

**Just a Dream**

...**  
**

**

* * *

**

...

Los campos de flores se extendían hasta el final de un camino muy largo, el cual parecía no tener final…

Aroma a tierra mojada llenaba el aire, junto a la brisa otoñal que movía la laguna a unos metros de manera casi imperceptible.

El pasto húmedo bajo sus manos se sentía como en casa, jamás había tenido una realmente. Pero en esos instantes se atrevía a llamar a aquella institución. 'hogar'.

Levantó la mirada al cielo semi nublado, nubes tapaban el cielo de un celeste que amenazaba con volverse gris.

Extendió su mano hasta arriba, como si intentando tocar aquellas nubes tan lejanas que se perdían en ese horizonte sin fin.

Al observar a su lado, pudo escuchar la respiración calmada de su mejor amigo, quien yacía tirado sobre la grama, ensuciando su limpio cabello con aquellos restos de pasto.

-Oye… Mello, ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó suavemente, sin querer romper de una forma u otra ese ambiente tan pacífico que había.

Lentamente la mirada del otro se entrecerró; dejando ver sus dilatadas pupilas por el cansancio. Regresando en si como si hubiese estado perdido todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Matt…?- preguntó, también en voz baja, mansamente sentándose sobre la ya mencionada alfombra verde que se extendía sin final.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver algunas flores que permanecían adornando el cabello de su compañero, el cual por pereza no se las quitaba.

-Sabes Mello…- Su vista se quedó ida nuevamente en el cielo, trasando las nubes mientras apartaba los lentes de aviador de sus ojos – He tenido un sueño que se repite últimamente…-

El otro chico inclinó la cabeza; posando sus ojos sobre el otro expectante, finalmente partiendo los labios para hablar.

-¿De qué se trata?-

Matt regresó su mirada a su mejor amigo, casi como si intentando verificar de quien se trataba. Infló su pecho un instante, suspirando un poco – En él… tú decides irte del horfanato sin decirle nada a nadie… -

La idea en ese instante sonaba tan imposible, que el ojiverde se atrevió a sonreírle a su amigo, prosiguiendo en su relato – Yo… al parecer… intento detenerte… pero haces caso omiso… -

Mello no dijo nada, llevando sus piernas contra su pecho mientras las rodeaba con sus delicados brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre ambas rodillas.

-Luego… Near también se va… y yo me quedo aquí, esperando a que regreses un tiempo más…-

Cambió su posición, quitándole una de las flores a Mello del cabello, observando el centro de color amarillo que esta tenía. Casi intentando hacer tiempo para dejar pasar las malas emociones de aquella pesadilla.

-Antes de darme cuenta… me estás llamando por teléfono… Y es ahí cuando me dices que acabas de volar un edificio contigo dentro… Y me pides que te vaya a buscar…-

Miró a Mello con gracia, el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa, pero una un poco menos vivaz que la suya propia.

-Curo tus heridas… tienes una cicatriz que te baja por el abdomen… y ocupa parte de tu cara también…-

Su dedo pasó lentamente por el rostro de Mello, como si trazando el camino que hacía la quemadura; su índice bajando hasta el vientre del rubio por sobre la camiseta.

-Finalmente… estamos en una habitación oscura… hay un automóvil y una motocicleta… -

Sintió un ligero malestar en el estómago; quitando las flores que aún permanecían en el cabello del menor.

-Tú me dices que lo haremos bien… lo dices con calma a pesar de que sé que te has rendido… Me observas y me dices que no hay vuelta a atrás…-

Al decir aquello, sintió un aire familiar. Los ojos de su amigo no transmitían nada, simplemente observaban atentos, escuchándole en un silencio tortuoso que solo era roto por el suave viento que pasaba entre ellos.

-Yo sin embargo, sabiendo que voy a morir te sigo… y pongo el auto en marcha…-

Sus ojos tomaron la imagen del cabello del rubio moviéndose por la brisa, era algo bastante calmo. Le apaciguó un poco el alma el sentir ese ambiente tan seguro. Y entonces continuó.

-Ya luego no nos volvemos a ver… y me encuentro escupiendo sangre tirado junto a ese auto; aparentemente con agujeros de balas…-

Sin embargo, sintió una lágrima resbalar en su rostro, y no pudo continuar con su relato. Sintiendo como la mano del rubio la retiraba las lágrimas suavemente de manera amigable. Una sonrisa cálida formándose en sus normalmente irritadas facciones.

-No te preocupes Matt…-

Su voz sonaba pacífica, dulce y calma como la brisa que ahora les acariciaba. Su tez mantenía una expresión pacífica, su mano ahora apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-_Es solo un sueño… no más que eso_…-

Y antes de que el joven se diera cuenta, Mello y él estaban abrazados en el pasto quedándose dormidos, Matt simplemente escuchando a Mello repetir suavemente – "No más que eso…"-

Mientras parecía que todo se iba deshaciendo a su alrededor...

...

* * *

...

El sonido de teclas siendo golpeadas le despertó de su profunda siesta, abriendo los ojos para buscar al causante del ruido.

No hubo necesidad de buscar mucho, ahí estaba Mello, tecleando rápidamente mientras las pantallas del ordenador mostraban a Misa Amane en su hotel charlando sobre alguna cosa que no se terminaba de entender con su guardaespaldas.

Enseguida sintió la mirada del rubio sobre él, y así suspiró con cansancio mientras se estiraba sobre el sillón opuesto.

-Es un sueño muy repetitivo…- murmuró, diciéndolo todo en esa frase mientras que, tomando un cigarrillo de la mesada; suspiraba una calada larga que quedaba en el aire y se perdía por la ventana abierta.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- Su amigo se recostó contra la ventana; las luces de los edificios del frente alumbrándole un poco en aquella habitación tan oscura. Nueva York, después de todo, nunca dormía.

_Y aparentemente ellos tampoco_

-Si… por alguna razón ese sueño se repite una y otra vez… siempre en la misma colina y diciendo siempre las mismas cosas. Nunca puedo terminar de contar el relato… por alguna razón que desconozco… Me ganan las lágrimas…-

El segundo en línea de sucesión no dijo nada por unos minutos, cerrando la laptop con cansancio. Seguidamente poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba una toalla de baño.

– Será mejor que te prepares… mañana haremos nuestra mejor jugada…- musitó con la intención de ignorar su comentario.

Matt se preguntó entonces, ¿Habría cambiado algo si se hubieran quedado en Wammy's House?, ¿Si Mello hubiera aceptado trabajar con Near?,¿Si él... no le hubiera seguido hasta este agujero sin salida…?

-De acuerdo…-

Pero sabía que de una forma u otra habría acabado muriendo por ese rubio impulsivo y egoísta, ya que su destino estaba atado a él. Y, curiosamente, no se arrepentía ni sentía mal de ello.

Escuchó las botas del otro hacer eco en el suelo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando la habitación silenciosa. Pero no sin antes voltear y decirle lo mismo de siempre.

-Es solo un sueño Matt… No más que eso…-

Y entonces por unos instantes, esa mentira le calmaría la sangre, permitiéndole sonreír al menos, una noche más.

...

* * *

...

**A/n**: Primer Matt x Mello que subo a alguna parte~ x3 (No creo que Nadie me deje review por un cliché, pero bueh, Al menos tengo algo escrito aquí ~ LOL )


	2. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
